<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Light In The Universe by intothecest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497662">All The Light In The Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest'>intothecest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PG: Psycho Goreman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Borderline Personality Disorder, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, But it seemed to fit the dynamic of the sibs, Callousness, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, First fic for this movie on the site and I made it incest lol, Innuendo, Monsters, Post-Canon, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Sexual Content, Sexual content is mostly referred to rather than explicitly described, Teasing, Teenagers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence and Gore in line with the movie, inbreeding, psyche-tags not meant to be a diagnosis just something considered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothecest/pseuds/intothecest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Mimi gave up the power of the Gem of Praxidike, since Psycho Goreman was once again unleashed on the galaxy. Now she and her brother Luke are in high school, and their friend has been making steady progress on his goal of destroying the entire universe. Luke's worried about that. Mimi's more worried that her brother's got his eye on another girl at school. But when PG makes an unusual request, everything goes into flux... if Mimi plays her cards right, there may yet be room for some light to remain in the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mimi Hallenbeck/Luke Hallenbeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, there goes another star."</p>
<p>Mimi shifted the passenger car seat forward, leaning ahead to look through the windshield as she did. Was there one missing? She couldn't tell. Then she noticed the more important thing, that in her repositioning, her knee knocked against the cup holder. "Damn it, Luke, you made me spill some of my fries."</p>
<p>"Sorry," her brother said, without sounding too sorry. Which was ridiculous, because <i>he</i> paid for them, so he should at least be bugged by the waste of his hard-earned money. But all he could think about with another stupid star going dark. What was the big deal?</p>
<p>Overhead, without any fuss, the stars were going out, slowly, for years now. "Was it a burster at least?"</p>
<p>"No, it just winked out. I mean, it might still blow up." Sometimes they did, disappeared at first and then a few moments later, flared into a brilliant brightness that lasted a few minutes and sometimes left other nearby stars burned out in its wake. Those were rare, but cool enough to be worth watching, at least. </p>
<p>With the hand that wasn't holding her burger, she reached for the latch and stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot outside. "Come on, PG... make it a cool one." If they were going to lose a star, they should at least get a show out of it. </p>
<p>She heard the door open and close again, her brother Luke joining her looking up at the sky. They stood in silence, for almost a minute, then Luke said, "I think if it was going to go big it would have already." </p>
<p>"Yeah." She finished the last bite of her burger, crumpled the wrapping into a ball. "Which one was it, anyway?" Not that she really cared. The last one she specifically took note of was when Orion finally last the last bit of his belt, which let her joke with Luke that the great hunter's pants were falling down, that he was stalking elk with his cock out.</p>
<p>But Luke sidled even closer to her, their sides touching so he could point up into the sky along her eyeline. Not an important, big name one. Just another star. Probably filled with more stupid Templars. Why did she even care? She shifted her eyes to her brother's face... he looked like he cared more than she did, that it troubled him, and that bothered her too, even though she'd never say.</p>
<p><i>When did he get so tall again?</i> she thought randomly, not for the first time, but every time it seemed like a surprise. He was taller than her as a kid, and then for a brief period as they entered adolescence she shot up past him and it was glorious, but then he hit his own delayed growth spurt, shed his husky frame for one more lean and muscular, and for a while heightwise they were neck and neck but now, somehow he was almost a head taller than her again. </p>
<p>She took a few steps away, considered the angles, and then pelted him in the face with the crumpled up burger-wrapper. It bounced off his forehead and ricocheted, but the angle was off and it landed far wide of the garbage pail she was hoping to target. So she'd lost out on 11 points, but... "Fumbleball!" </p>
<p>Because Luke wasn't expecting the game of Surprise-Ball, Mimi had a half-second's head start, but he was slightly faster, and raced after her, reaching the trash at the same time, but her hand closed over it first, and his closed over hers, and they struggled, though he had to keep his legs apart to avoid a crotch-kick, which were legal in Surprise-Ball even if it was mostly a threat. She instead pulled his hands down and toward her body, twisting until finally she got free, then swept the leg, and threw for the can, sinking it. "2 more points for me. I believe that's 61-me." They always played games to 67, because it made the fun longer, and she was in the lead. </p>
<p>Maybe her brother's heart wasn't in it. Not that she really cared, as long as he played along, but it seemed worse tonight, he wasn't promising to make the point-distance back, he just went back to the car, leaning against it, looking back up at the sky. She should just demand he drive her home, their post-Detention fast food ritual was over, he'd done his job picking her up after school and feeding her, that's all he was good for, right? <i>It's just his ugly pouty face bothers me.</i> "Was it one you liked or something?"</p>
<p>"Not really. Just... noticing that the sky's getting awfully lonely."</p>
<p>She leaned beside him, picked a piece of lettuce off her leggings, saying nonchalantly, "Gonna get lonelier with PG out there." Or already was lonelier, maybe. According to her Physics teacher, any star humanity witnessed going out actually died thousands or millions of years ago, and sometimes Mimi tried to tell herself that but it wasn't convincing. Time just got <i>weird</i> when PG was involved, something to do with the Ninth Dimension. And what did Mr. Plummer know, anyway? He thought Psycho Goreman was a military plot and kept holding the class to hear his dumb theories about how the footage of his assaults on Earth proved it. Mimi swore that if he brought up one more time about how he thought the name Psycho Goreman had to be the result of quote-unquote '<i>some half-baked stoner focus-group</i>' she was going to set fire to his car, again. Even if that did turn out to be the last straw to get her expelled.</p>
<p>"I just didn't expect it to be so fast." Luke said.</p>
<p>"There's still plenty of them out there," she was quick to remind him. "Still at least half of them left."</p>
<p>"I guess." He sighed, like a wuss. She hated when Luke got all mopey. "I kinda miss the moon, though." </p>
<p>That was a deep pull. PG had destroyed that years ago, when he finally left Earth the first time. Watching it shatter into a million pieces, and the pieces burn up in the atmosphere was quite a show, but she had to admit, in retrospect, she missed it too. <i>No, wait, I totally don't have to admit anything.</i> Instead, she punched him, suddenly. Not super hard, just enough that he knew she was here. After his yelp of pain, she said, "Come on. What has the moon ever done for us?" </p>
<p>He rubbed his arm. "Tides."</p>
<p>Mimi scoffed, "What, you're a surfer now?" Sure he had the body for it, she acknowledged grudgingly, but he hated large bodies of water, it was a struggle getting him to play pool games with her. "Better now, less erosion and shit."</p>
<p>Then, just because he couldn't let her win, Luke came up with another stupid reason for the moon. "It would be good for romantic walks."</p>
<p><i>We're not even walking. Besides, how would that help? Even if we were, streetlights are good enough,</i> she thought, but realized something wasn't quite right with that, couldn't say it out loud. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes and thought of an alternate retort. "Please, who could you have romantic walks with?"</p>
<p>"You know Amy Trang? She's been hinting that if I asked her to the Starsaver Dance this Friday, she'd say yes."</p>
<p>She stared at him, although he wouldn't stare back. This had to be some kind of prank, right? Amy was going to lure him in and then dump him, shattering his feelings. And that filled Mimi with rage, because only <i>she</i> was allowed to prank her brother and emotionally devastate him. So, she'd better try and dissuade him. Just to spare his stupid feelings later. "Don't tell me you're actually going to go one of of the The Starfriggers Dances? You know that's just propaganda, it's all to boost recruitment for those Earth Defense Force loonies." Actually maybe that was her plan, she was a secret agent infiltrating their school, trying to lure easy-to-influence men into the meat grinder by their cocks.</p>
<p>Looked like she'd already got a hold of Luke's, because he said, "They're not THAT loonie, you know."</p>
<p>"Sure they are. Thinking they're going to protect Earth. As if that was necessary."</p>
<p>Luke was quiet for a few seconds. "PG never actually promised he'd spare the whole Earth, Mimi. Just us."</p>
<p>"Isn't that enough?" And she didn't really think he'd destroy the planet. Usually. Sure, he'd rampaged through it for a few weeks after he got free, but he was just working out some anger. That she could understand. "And if he wanted to, do you really think one of the giant space robots they're building would stop him?" <i>I don't want you going up against him,</i> she didn't say. <i>Just stay out of the line of fire with me where it's safe.</i></p>
<p>"No. But they would be pretty cool to fly, fight other country's robots." Because even though the EDF called itself the Earth Defense Force, it was really just a few countries, that a few other countries opposed. She didn't really want him to get caught in those conflicts either, it could turn into a clusterfuck fast. "Or just in case the Templars tried to annex us again." Mimi couldn't believe he was worried about that, PG sure taught them enough of a lesson last time they tried. But then he cheered up for a moment, probably thinking of his real goal, "Maybe I could pilot a Head piece."</p>
<p>Guys always wanted the Head. She could give Luke that dream, just to boost his ego. Or she could play with it, which was more fun. He was her brother after all. So she smirked, "You'd probably just pull a Leg or something. Left leg, probably. The worst one." In truth, he'd probably make a better robot tech than a pilot for one of the modular ships or the giant robot they combined to form. He always was smart. Still... "You're not <i>really</i> thinking about this, are you?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Gotta do something once I'm out of high school."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't want to join the EDF." And if she didn't, he couldn't either, that was the unspoken rule. Didn't he know that? He'd better because if he joined then <i>she</i> had to and she didn't care how good he looked in the uniforms, she was never going to forgive him for that. "So, Amy Trang." Because that was the big issue here. "You're not actually thinking of asking her, are you? I mean, she's kind of ugly." That was a lie, because she made Mimi feel ugly, but a champion never admits weakness. You never looked up into the dark sky and shivered, unless you had a good excuse, like the convenient burst of chilly wind that let her draw her leather jacket around herself. Luke's jacket, originally, his favorite until she won it in the championship of Hurt-Ball. Maybe this was all just him trying to prove his skills and win it back.</p>
<p>"Amy is not ugly," Luke said, once again totally failing to say what he should say. It was a wonder she even kept him around. "And yeah, I like her, Mimi, so maybe I will ask her. I mean it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." Something loosened in Mimi's stomach, at least until he said the word, "Yet. But we <i>have</i> been hanging out a lot at school, and some after," Luke said. "Getting to know one another."</p>
<p><i>Oh yeah? Then why is this the first time I've ever heard her freaking name coming out of your lips?</i> "Fuck me," she said. But, you know, dryly, as an exclamation of surprise. "Where was I when all this was happening?" Obviously Mimi couldn't be with Luke in all their classes, they were a year apart, but she made sure to hang out with the loser at lunches and stuff when she could, even though she had far better options, just because she was that good a sister. And because she was friends with Luke's best friend Alistair, of course. And lately, sometimes Amy had been tagging along, but she assumed the other girl was one of those monster-fucker types. It was why Mimi hadn't done something to drive her off earlier. Alistair had no shortage of people who found a giant blobby brain with eyeballs and tentacles to be a huge turn on, which was good because she wasn't interested in him that way herself anymore. It wasn't about looks... Mimi just decided, years ago, that Alistair was better off being just a friend. </p>
<p>"Let's see... we had a nice lunch together that time you were kicked out of the cafeteria for throwing food." <i>At someone who deserved it</i>, he neglected to say. "And that day you got detention for giving the finger in the big whole-school-photo, Alistair couldn't stick around so we hung out in the library talking, just the two of us... it was fun. Since then we've been hanging out more and more. You've just been getting in trouble. Skipping your sessions with the school therapist. Getting in fights. And again today where you... what was it you did today?"</p>
<p>"Called the Vice-Principal a fascist fuck-face." she answered automatically. Damn it, and she thought their post-detention fast food ritual was Luke rewarding his sister for being super cool, which was only encouraging her to do it more often. Turns out he was just <i>in a good mood</i>. Because of frigging <i>Amy Trang</i>. What the fuck did he even see in her? Or maybe he didn't, until she got her hooks in. Now Mimi regretted some of the things she'd done, just thinking of the free fries and missing... "So, what, have you been using that quality time together to fuck?" </p>
<p>He sounded scandalized. "No! I mean we haven't even kissed." Which was reassuring until he added, "Yet. But at the Starsaver Dance, if things go well...."</p>
<p>"I mean if you haven't fucked maybe you're reading this wrong. You're sure she's not just using you to get close to Alastair?" she asked. "Cause I really had Amy pegged as a hentai tentacle girl at heart." But that was more a faint hope than anything else at this point. She tugged on the inert jewel she wore as a bauble around her neck on a chain, a nervous habit. </p>
<p>Luke didn't even seem to notice, he wasn't looking in her direction. "Most of the time we've been together it's just been the two of us, and she's been giving me pretty good signals... like, she hasn't punched me or threatened my life yet, so, good sign." He rubbed his own still tender arm and confirmed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Luke said. But how <i>could</i> Luke be sure about a girl like Amy? Compared to Mimi... he was a stranger to love. He didn't know the rules like she did. He was probably thinking of some kind of full commitment that he wasn't likely to get for her or anyone else. Mimi wanted to tell her brother how Amy felt, make him understand. She was going to give him up, let him down, run around and desert him. She was going to make him cry, say goodbye, tell lies and hurt him. </p>
<p><i>Don't expect me to pick up the pieces,</i> she thought bitterly. "Take me home."</p>
<p>"Mimi, don't be mad."</p>
<p>"I'm not mad!" she insisted, and put on her best <i>fuck-you</i> smile to sell the sentiment. "Why would I be mad? So you're slumming it. Even a reject like you could do a lot better than Amy if you ask me but if you want to go to the dance with a..." Maybe insulting her would go too far. Sometimes she pushed Luke too far that he didn't do what she wanted, he did the opposite just for spite. "Whatever."</p>
<p>She got back in the car, picked up the remainder of her fries and dumped them out the window. Not littering, just feeding the birds. Luke slid in beside her. The engine started, and he moved into motion. After a few minutes of driving in silence, he offered, "You know, it's not a bad thing, us pairing up." Her eyes darted in his direction, trying to read his face through the flickering passing street lights. But he stared carefully at the road as he said, "Maybe we could find someone for you to go with. That way we could go together, as a group."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "Please, I have better things to do than waste my time... I mean, it wouldn't take me any time at all to find some warm body, anyone would kill to be with me." <i>Almost anyone.</i> "But I have standards, if the world is going to end soon I'm sure as hell not spending what time I have left with some mouthbreathing loser using a dance to cop a cheap feel of my juicy booty." She wasn't entirely sure her booty counted as juicy.</p>
<p>Her brother had no response for that. The dork could have at least confirmed.</p>
<p>The car pulled into their driveway, and Mimi opened the latch, kicked the door open. Luke got out more slowly, carefully, and made for the door, then looked back, like he was waiting for her. "You go on ahead. I'm going to stay outside a bit. Maybe PG will make me a burster." He shrugged, and left her, just like she knew he would.</p>
<p><i>Amy Trang. Amy Fucking Trang. Amy Fucking Trang trying to fuck </i>my<i> fucking brother</i>. No matter how she worded it in her head, it didn't make the concept feel any better, the entire concept was still wrapped in a layer of unreality because it was suddenly <i>a thing</i> and she'd missed it develop. Though the more she thought about it though, she hadn't just <i>missed it</i>, he had to have <i>hidden</i> it, deliberately not told her, and that was what <i>really</i> hurt. Someone doesn't just accidentally get that close to her brother without her noticing, without him saying something to her about his stupid hopes before he had an idea they might come true. And they were having their first date on Friday. If her brother hadn't hidden it, given her time, she knew she'd be okay with it, but since he had, she had to make him pay. She was going to have to do something to screw it up. Something Luke couldn't actually pin on her, of course. </p>
<p><i>I know,</i> an evil idea forming. The night before this big dance, she was going to masturbate. She might have anyway, of course, if this didn't happen. But now, instead of biting her lip and suppressing the sound as she rubbed herself, conscious of her brother on the other side of the shared wall, she'd do it inconsiderately, like Luke always did. Half the time when <i>he</i> jacked it she could hear the posts of his bed knock rythymically against the wall, a soft <i>tap-tap-tap</i> that almost misled her into thinking it was part of their secret code, signalling out 'Come help!' Of course the one time she actually <i>did</i> come into his room to see if he was being murdered or something he freaked out at her. Since then, he'd gotten a little quieter about it but she always knew when it started and ended, and he never gave her credit for being considerate with her own bean-flicking. But if he was going to play dirty and hiding something this big, she could be just as inconsiderate. Worse. She could be way louder, even as loud as the girl in that porno they stealthily watched together one time when they were younger, the night when 'frigging' turned into 'fucking', in terms of her vocabulary. Mimi was quiet that night, pretending to find it all more amusing than anything else, but she didn't <i>have</i> to be. She could be loud enough for stupid Luke to hear every filthy moan through the heckin' wall. That way, when he tried to kiss his stupid girlfriend he'd hopefully have <i>that</i> running through his head and ruin the whole moment. It seemed like the great way to fuck with his head, which was the best she could probably hope for.</p>
<p>And best of all, he could never accuse her of it because she could accuse him of listening. </p>
<p>Maybe that was mean, over some kind of line, but fundamentally, it was a little sister's job, right? To mess with her brother? <i>It wasn't like they could possibly last anyway.</i> Another chilly breeze hit her. Last time PG was here he fucked up the axial tilt a little, so now not only were the seasons wonkier than ever, the stars that were left were different than the ones she grew up with, the ones Mom and Dad pointed out and named to her and her brother back when they still together. Looking up at those lonely points of light, she tried not to look for any more missing. Not much point. All the light in the universe would one day be gone. And for all she pretended to Luke not to give a shit, was it so wrong she wanted to have someone with her when it happened? Not with some other person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mimi kicked the door open and snarled. "Get out, I'm taking a dump." </p>
<p>In her mind, that worked perfectly, all the students would collectively flee, except maybe someone who actually was in the middle of that who might hide and hope not to be noticed. </p>
<p>In actuality, of the five people visible in that particular girl's bathroom, two got up and left, the others just glared at her. Not even fifty percent. But worst of all, one of them, Katherine Hart chose that moment to get a spine. She gave Mimi a look then went back to reapplying some eyeliner. "Look, Mimi, the teachers and shit might be scared of you, because they think you've got a monster boyfriend or something, but I'm not. It's been years since anybody's even seen that freak. You don't own this school, stop acting like it. You need to go, go, but stop trying to push people around."</p>
<p>Mimi tried to stare her down, but Kat just stared back.</p>
<p>This was already just the worst day. First she had another meeting with Mr. Bullock, the Vice-Principal, who she called Bull, for short, because he was full of it. He kept describing her with words like <i>borderline personality disorder</i> like he understood her, but she looked it up and only a little bit of that seemed to apply to her. Besides, even if it <i>was</i> true, why was <i>borderline</i> a bad thing? Some of the best things happened at the borderline, right at the bleeding edge of the frontier, where people pushed the envelope and got rewarded. He made it sound like a box he had neatly put her into, which was the exact opposite of the point. Just because Bull had a community college psyche degree he thought he understood her.</p>
<p>At least her adult nemesis Officer Selkirk (Skulk, she called <i>him</i>, because too often she caught the tall, lanky school security guard skulking around trying to find something to get her expelled for) had the balls to call her a budding sociopath, which she didn't think was true either... from what she could research sociopaths don't love, and that didn't feel true for Mimi. Maybe she had a bit lower natural empathy than others, but that was a family trait. She was just best at it, like she was best in the family at everything. Except maybe Grandma, and if that old witch taught her one thing it was that sometimes you had to make yourself cold inside to accomplish your goals. That didn't mean you were a sociopath. Still, she enjoyed the label sometimes, it made people scared of her which could be useful.</p>
<p>If people were more scared of her, the day's suck level would have stopped at the annoying meeting with Bull. But instead, at lunch, she caught Luke and Amy holding hands. They pulled away when she came up to the table, but that wasn't nearly scared enough... Mimi had already seen it. The dance was still a few days away, and she wasn't sure if they'd kissed yet, but she soon confirmed, Luke and stupid Amy were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.</p>
<p>And now, to add insult to injury, when she needed some time alone to process that, some bleach-blonde cheerleader was trying to throw her weight around by not letting Mimi throw <i>her</i> weight around. The nerve! And to make things worse, Mimi didn't have the energy to fight to win. Before she'd have thought of something to take Kat down a peg, right here, right now, something had shaken her confidence in the last few days, made her soft... all she could do was file the grudge away for later revenge and say, "Your funeral then," before she made for the privacy of a stall. It would have to do. She didn't actually have to poop, but she did have to pee.</p>
<p>She sat on the toilet, did her business, and continued sitting, stewing in feelings she wasn't even willing to name or catalogue, but definitely not crying, because there was nothing to cry about. </p>
<p>Then the stall began to shake. </p>
<p>Only it wasn't just the stall, she could tell, it was the whole building, practically vibrating. That could mean only one thing.</p>
<p>Technically, by itself, the building shaking could have meant several things, but the glow from the normally inert gem dangling around her neck, the sudden screams--both from people fleeing the area in blind panic and the one ululating one that ended quickly in a wet crunch followed by a splash--confirmed it was the one that first popped into her mind. </p>
<p>It was PG! Her old friend Psycho Goreman, Archduke of Nightmares. Mimi wiped her eyes, put all her clothes back into place, tried on a friendly smile, but inside her heart was racing as it was every time he contacted her. Was today going to be the day he decided to renege on his promise not to kill them? Everyone else had disappointed her, so why not him too?</p>
<p>Maybe after the day so far, it wouldn't even be such a bad thing. As long as she killed Luke first.</p>
<p>No. That didn't feel right. It was just one of the things she joked about sometimes to make herself feel better. She needed something stronger.</p>
<p>As long as she killed Luke's girlfriend first.</p>
<p>That felt more honest, even if she still <i>probably</i> wouldn't ask for it, the thought powered the smile she needed to greet PG... or rather his projection, which, when she opened the door of the bathroom stall, looked like his face, except glowing with an unnatural purple light through every orifice, and that the head was jutting out of Kat's twitching, red-stained body which still stood upright. The red stains, of course, were from when her classmate's head had exploded with the force of the projection. The bigger the distance the message, the more power required, simple physics. Sometimes, when he was closer, PG was able to do it through dreams or shorting out a television, but sometimes a person had to die for it, and when that happened, it always struck somebody near Mimi that she didn't give a shit about... which she thought showed Psycho Goreman's special affection for her. Then again, the number of people that she <i>did</i> care about was vanishingly small, so maybe that was just odds. As she carefully stepped over bits of brain and blood, PG's head whipped around, 360 degrees, from the stump of Kat's neck, searching. "Mimi!" It wasn't an expression of joy, just angry recognition. He wasn't the most warm and friendly type.</p>
<p>She could be friendly enough for the both of them, though. "Hey PG! What are you up to?"</p>
<p>"Crushing the Radlog galaxy under my heel. I require your help." </p>
<p>Of course, never just to say hello. She called him a friend, but really, these days he was more like a celebrity she used to know. Mimi was pretty sure the authorities suspecting he might take revenge was the main reason she hadn't yet been expelled, and she was sort of thankful for that, but all the same, since PG escaped his imprisonment on Earth, he'd only contacted her a handful of times. At least, a handful Mimi could be sure of... sometimes she <i>dreamed</i> he appeared, just to chat, like old friends, and it was hard to tell those from the dreams where he actually was making a demand of her, and she never had the courage to ask whether the other kind were real. For that matter, she wasn't entirely sure yet she wasn't dreaming <i>now.</i> PG mostly used the nightmare realm, so sometimes the dreams he appeared in <i>started</i> with a really bad day that never actually happened. Maybe Mimi'd wake up in class and Kat would still be alive. She could live with that, even if it did mean missing out on a confirmable visit.</p>
<p>The one thing that the visits--the ones Mimi was sure of--had in common was that he always called because <i>he</i> needed something. Yes, there was the one time he warned her about the Annexation attempt, and came to help, but that was one time and he got to kill Templars which was certainly something he wanted anyway. And if wanting her to do something was the only reason he had to call, no wonder it was so rare she heard from him... how often did a galactic conqueror need help? Usually when he did, it was something dumb like, "Gather the following items and place them in an active microwave to produce a subspace pulse that will interfere with android hive mind communication," or "I want to torture a particularly annoying Templar that I have turned into furniture, allow me to store him alive and conscious in your care until I require the information in his head." or "I desire <i>Teen Ranger Magazine</i> March-Through-September of 2007 to be placed in the hole where you first found me." She usually wound up helping, just out of respect for their former relationship when they really were friends because he listened to <i>her</i> every command, but it wasn't the same. "Sure, PG, what do you need?"</p>
<p>"Spawn a child."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" That was a new one. And proved this wasn't just one of her own dreams. He'd never ask for <i>that</i> in one of her dreams. "What do you think I am?"</p>
<p>"You are someone who has wielded the gem of Praxidike. Its cosmic resonance has left subtle changes in your genetics that you would not be aware of but would make your progeny useful." </p>
<p>Mimi always felt one of her special talents was not thinking about stuff that would bother her, so she pointedly decided <i>not</i> to think about the whole 'changes to your genetics' thing and deal with the request itself. Was she even able to say no, or would PG kill her for refusing? She wasn't sure, but she should at least know what she might be getting into. "You want me to have a baby. With... you?" she asked.</p>
<p>"No, that would defeat the purpose." She exhaled. Though it would serve Luke right, and the baby would certainly be kickass. "Any human will do. I need a Praxidike-infused child who does <i>not</i> share my own heritage in order to break through the lock on the controls to the supermassive black hole in the center of the Radlog galaxy and expand it through a wide swath of Templar territory. The child will also make a formidable warrior, useful in fighting through their defenses." </p>
<p>"So you want me to have a baby, maybe miss out on the best years of my life, just so you can draft it into your war."</p>
<p>"Yes. Within the next ten of your years would be ideal." At least there wasn't a rush. "I will return it fully trained in good condition."</p>
<p>"But what do I get out of it?" </p>
<p>He seemed surprised that she didn't immediately jump on the idea. "Humans like children. I recall many begging me to spare theirs even at the cost of their own lives."</p>
<p>"<i>Some</i> humans. Not <i>everybody</i> wants to be a parent. There's more to life than that. Like being a rock star."</p>
<p>"I can make you a rock star."</p>
<p>He was negotiating. That was good, she was worried it might be a threat. Of course, what PG thought <i>rock star</i> meant was an open question... he might think it was a starfish made out of rock, which would make it an accidental threat. Best not to risk it, and besides... "Uh, I can do that <i>myself</i>, thanks. I'm the heckin' best or have you forgotten?"</p>
<p>"I have not. Very well, what do you want for this service?"</p>
<p><i>Kill Amy Trang.</i> It was a first instinct, but she pushed it down. "You're still not going to kill my family, right?" It never hurt to be sure.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes. I will extend it to your descendants as well."</p>
<p>"Obviously. But I'm not going to go through nine months of labor and some guy moaning on top of me just for <i>that</i>." Was there anything that might make it worth it? She thought about Luke, being all worried about the future, that PG might come back. Maybe that's what was driving him to rush into this stupid relationship. "I want the whole Earth, safe. And our sun, too." There. And Officer Skulk called her a sociopath. Now she's a frigging hero. </p>
<p>If PG went for it. He looked skeptical, but then asked, "...does Earth still have the hunky boys?"</p>
<p>The image of the last track meet flashed through Mimi's mind, Luke wearing a stupid sexy tank top among the other competitors. Sometimes she felt bad about calling him fatso all the time but it sure did inspire him to results. "The hunkiest."</p>
<p>PG made an extended 'hmmm' noise that, with the heightened effect of the transmission and the streaming light from his mouth area made Mimi almost wince like another police siren had caught her vandalizing. This time, at least, it signalled something good. "I have vowed to extinguish all light in the universe. But the billion-year-lifespan of the Earth is a trifle, and it has hunky boys. I can wait for that length to extinguish your sun." Earth as the last light in the universe, Mimi thought. That's kind of sad. No, that's not the word she was looking for. <i>Badass.</i> That's it. "If humanity lasts that long. The way your kind manages it, I suspect you'll be lucky if you don't render it incapable of supporting life within a century."</p>
<p>Good point. She might as well push her luck. "And... to that point, I want to rule it. I'm not going through nine months of labor just to spend my whole life working at Del Taco so I can pay for its college."</p>
<p>"Easily done. I will send a fleet of terror drones slaved to your will, they can protect you and deal with any opposition. After you have conceived."</p>
<p>That was more like it. "Deal." </p>
<p>"I await the conclusion to our pact." PG's head disappeared, and Kat's body stopped twitching and fell to the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>She stared at that, a moment, realizing it meant no more Kat, ever, but then pushed that thought away with a force of will. Who hadn't seen a few bodies before? The trick was not to think about it when you couldn't do anything to change it, get back on task. So instead of worrying, Mimi washed her hands and looked at the mirror and focused on an important question that she <i>did</i> have control over... <i>Now who the hell am I supposed to have a kid with?</i> </p>
<p>It was easy to agree when it was just a concept, but that meant she was probably going to have to have sex with somebody. And sure, sometimes she had urges, powerful ones even... she could get a good fantasy going like nobody's business, if she wasn't picturing a face, but when she tried to <i>act</i> on her hornyness--outside of when she was alone in her room--she discovered that the quickest way to get her <i>out</i> of the mood was to have someone she didn't <i>actually like</i> in her personal space.</p>
<p>Which left out pretty much everybody. Sure, there was Alistair, he was okay, but she still couldn't imagine him that way. Maybe she could do some kind of artificial insemination. About the only other guy she could stand to be around was Luke, and of course that would be illegal.</p>
<p>She watched her own eyes widen in the mirror before she realized the impossible idea that was growing there, then felt her heart begin to race as she articulated it. <i>Then again, if I'm going to be queen of Earth, I'll be the one who makes the laws, won't I?</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The expression on her brother's face as Mimi pulled up beside him in his own car and yelled, "Get in loser, we're going to do incest!" was absolutely priceless... at least in her imagination. There, he stood there slack-jawed for a moment, then pushed Amy Trang to the side and got into the door and they drove off.</p><p>In reality, though, she wasn't sure it was the best approach to introduce her new proposal. And too complicated. She'd have to break into and hotwire his car, which she could absolutely do, and then guess the route he chose to walk home after he thought his car was stolen, which was a little iffier, but then hope he didn't get a ride from somebody else or get the cops on her, which was completely outside of her control. So was his answer. It had style points, but too much could go wrong.</p><p>Not much better was her next idea, strutting up to Luke and Amy and saying, "Luke, you need to drop that zero and get with a hero," while pointing first to Amy, then to herself. Especially because Mimi'd have to figure out a good way to smoothly bring up the fact that she was a hero now--because she secured the safety of Earth--without stepping on the ineffable coolness of the line itself. </p><p><i>Or maybe I could bake a cake and write something enticing on the top, like </i>Happy Conception Day To Our Lovechild!<i> and tell him we could split it if he helped make it come true.</i> Then if he turned her down, at least she'd have a whole cake. </p><p>It was silly, she knew it was, but racing through silly pitches helped distract her from the issue, at least for short periods. <i>If I'm going to do this, I need to do it right,</i> she reflected as she washed the last of Kat's blood off her shoes. PG's communications method tended to fry video equipment and induce short-term memory loss in everyone nearby except for her, because she held the gem, so not only could nobody definitively blame Mimi for Kat's death (not that it was her fault at all but if she died right after a confrontation with Mimi people would talk) it also usually meant school was a waste day, so she ditched, like she imagined most people did, and went the nearby Lester D's to work on removing any lingering evidence in the washroom. Not just for her own safety, cleaning usually helped her think.</p><p>Usually. So far, it hadn't been much help with <i>this</i>. The problem was, Mimi knew what the <i>right way</i> was, and for a change, the right way in her heart wasn't also the one most likely to work... because deep down she wanted to just ask her brother, honestly, to tell him he was the only one she could imagine spending her life with, letting him see her at her most intimate. But that was terrifying, because what if Luke said <i>no</i>, that she was sick for wanting it? If she bullied or lied or tricked him into this and he didn't fall for it, that was part of the ongoing game they'd played their whole lives, and she couldn't win everything all the time. Just most of the time.</p><p><i>There's an idea. Crazy-Ball needs a new variation, Surprise-Ball is starting to get old.</i> Maybe it could be Sex-Ball, where the twist was the loser had to have sex with the winner. Or even better, Sibling-Ball where the game itself was that you had to have sex with your sibling to score points. She might even let him <i>win</i> that one. Maybe. Probably best to add a few points to the usual 67 limit, though, and play to 69.</p><p>But as satisfying as that thought might be, it wasn't as satisfying as Luke agreeing to do it because he <i>wanted</i> to. Or because he knew <i>she</i> wanted to, which was almost as good. That was how their relationship worked. Sure, this was going to be was a major, life-altering choice, but Luke had passed previous tests of that principle. Like when she needed him to give her back the gem he stole to free PG... even if he did go on a rampage against the entire universe, at least that was better than living under Templar rule, they'd just have told everyone what to do. Or like when Mom finally left Dad and Luke thought it was better to go live with her, but Mimi insisted on staying with Dad, because Mom sometimes told her what to do. In the end, her brother chose to stay with her, and that worked out. She still couldn't understand why... maybe she'd completely broken his will, or maybe he'd just believed her when she told him they'd all be happier this way. She <i>had</i> been right, after all, they had been much happier so far. Even Mom... sure, she was paying alimony and child support, but she was doing it from sunny California and making bank supplying drugs to rich celebrities who couldn't handle the universe potentially ending.</p><p>This decision was just bigger, but Mimi was still right, or at least she told herself that and would keep doing so until she believed with an intensity that demanded the universe conform. There was just a gnawing feeling in her gut that Luke might <i>not</i> do what she demanded this time. She looked down at her shoe. No red left that she could spot, so she might as well go and brood at home. She turned off the faucet, hopped off the bathroom sink, and left the bathroom...</p><p>...only to see her brother Luke sitting down at a table. <i>What's he doing here?</i> His shift didn't start until five, that was part of why she chose <i>here</i> to come, to minimize the chance of running into him before she was ready. <i>What kind of loser comes to work when you don't have to?</i> And then her eyes narrowed as somebody moved out of her line of sight and he saw <i>her</i> there, Amy Fucking Trang. He must be taking her here to take advantage of his employee discount and buy her a milkshake or something. <i>If they share a straw I might just puke and find somebody else for PG's Praxidike child.</i>  </p><p>Unfortunately they had the seat right near the door, so Mimi had to go past them to leave. The 'zero/hero' line ran through her head, practice for something she knew she wasn't going to use, and she did her best to stroll past him like she hadn't even noticed him.</p><p>Of course, he noticed her. "Mimi! Hey. So, what happened at school today was..."</p><p>"I wasn't there," she said, but she knew Luke of everyone would know that was a lie. "You're eating here again? Good to see you're comfortable enough in your new relationship to immediately start the slide back to being a fatso." Seeing his face fall, his eyes downcast, didn't feel as good as it used to, but he'd hurt her by holding hands with Amy, so it did feel a little good. And technically she'd implied he wasn't a fatso anymore, so it was practically a compliment. "Anyway, I've got things to do at home."</p><p>She pushed past him, and the door. A quick look over her shoulder when she heard it open again confirmed he followed. "Wait, Mimi. I just wanted to check if you're okay."</p><p>"Just peachy," she said, faking that carefree happiness and unshakable confidence that she remembered actually having when she was younger. </p><p>Amy had also followed them out, calling out from the door, "She's fine, Luke. Come back inside."</p><p>Luke caught up with her, and she stopped as he lightly held her by the arm, couldn't help looking into the eyes, seeing his concern. <i>Tell him</i> she tried to will herself. "I'm fine, really," is what came out.</p><p>Amy came to tug her new boyfriend back, as though to enforce her claim on him, and Mimi didn't want Luke to let go, nor how to tell him to hold on. </p><p>But before she had to, there was a flash of light, and three aliens in power armor, holding twisted golden metal forms which could only be weapons, appeared. Definitely not human. Their exposed faces were blue and looked as though buttholes had teeth, and beady red eyes on either side of the hole. "This is as close as we've traced the receiver's signal," croaked one, in English for some reason. "The Dark One's agent must be among these primitives. Find the one that matches the picture from the intercepted transmission."</p><p>"These humans all look the same to me," complained another who looked exactly the same except for his armor, which was a little duller. "How are we to tell?"</p><p>"The human had long hair. Just kill everyone with long hair. We'll find the receiver later to confirm."</p><p>That was when Amy screamed, showing how stupid she was, because it attracted her attention, and she had long hair, just like Mimi did. "Starting with those." The three raised their weapons at both of them. </p><p>"Wait!" Luke was between them at that moment, but he jumped in front of Mimi, holding his arms wide to shield her from view. "You can't just go around shooting people." And quieter, he whispered, "Mimi, run. I'll hold him off."</p><p>"He doesn't have long hair," Butthole Monster One observed, of her brother.</p><p>"Kill him anyway." And they fired. Mimi tried to yank Luke along with her as she jumped to the side, and her reflexes might have been good enough that it missed them anyway... but instead, it didn't have to. The bright green bolts stopped in mid-air with a purple flash and then went ricocheting in random directions. A road surveyor was hit by one and exploded. Another blast went into the diner and smashed a window, causing screams. She couldn't track where the third went, but she didn't have to.</p><p>A nightmarish figure in purple appeared in the midst of the invading aliens. "You fools, you fell into my trap. Now you will serve as an example to others." PG punched one right in his butthole face with enough force that teeth were broken and his bloody fist came out the other side. The other two turned to face the bigger threat, firing in his direction, but their bolts deflected off PG's armor or force field and went bouncing. Another went into the diner, setting something on fire, and Luke pulled Mimi to take cover behind a car.</p><p>Amy followed, again uninvited, crouching beside them. "Luke, what the hell?!"</p><p>"It's hard to explain. But I don't think he'll hurt us..."</p><p>"No! I mean they aimed at both of us and you jumped in front of <i>her</i>! You're supposed to protect me! Me!"</p><p>"Right, protect Mimi first," Mimi said. "Glad we agree on something."</p><p>Luke winced with some bit of shame. "Look, I'm sorry Amy. I don't want you to die either, but... my always sister comes first."</p><p>Mimi was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It became even warmer after the explosion, when Lester D's diner exploded, maybe because the line that fed the gas stove was hit in the crossfire of the battle. Which didn't really look like much of a battle, as only the leader of the Butthole Aliens was left, and she was pretty sure PG was toying with him by beating him to death with his own severed arm. Both she and Luke watched, laughing, as the creature flailed helplessly. "That's it," Amy said. "I'm fucking out of here. Luke... don't call."</p><p>Again, the look of guilt crossed Luke's face, but he didn't follow her when she ran, just stayed with Mimi, even after Mimi said "Byeeeee!" in her ultra chipper "I don't give a shit about you" voice, then went back to watching. Before long, Psycho Goreman finished his opponent and looked around, and that was Mimi's signal to run out. "Wow, that was pretty badass. Long time no see, buddy. I thought you were supposed to be in a whole other galaxy."</p><p>"Yes, that was a ruse. I knew these pathetic cowards would make a move soon. Better I do it when I could control it."</p><p>"So you used me as bait." She wasn't sure whether to be offended or respect it. She decided on respect. PG was family, and what's a little manipulative deception between family?</p><p>"It was necessary." PG's head looked up and past her then, to Luke, who was making his way towards them.</p><p>"You could have warned her, PG!"</p><p>The Archduke of Nightmares seemed somewhat perplexed by Luke's boldness. "Who are you to address me with such familiarity?" To Mimi he asked, "Is this some kind of friend of yours that you've told of our association?"</p><p>Her brother's face fell. "... I'm Luke. Remember? Mimi's brother?"</p><p>"Ohh. Right. The boy." He looked back to Mimi. "I could not warn you because I knew the electroverse transmission was monitored."</p><p>"So..." She started, then thought better of it, looked to her brother. "Can you give me a second alone with PG?" He looked about to protest, but then he knew better and turned to the now flaming, smoking ruin of the diner. She waited until he was out of earshot, then asked, "What we talked about in your message... was that part of the ruse?" If it was, if she had no chance to be queen, her brother never had to know what she was willing to do to keep him. Amy seemed to be out of the picture, after all. </p><p>"No, that was true. We still have a pact." She probably should not have been relieved, but she was anyway and looked up at him and smiled triumphantly. "I must remind you, you can not choose me to sire the child you shall spawn. No matter how much you might desire it, my organs would only destroy you, and there is a powerful acid in..."</p><p>She cut him off before she could hear more disturbing details. "Uh, yeah, sure, big disappointment," she said, just to be polite. "But I think I have it all worked out." She had other plans, and there was nothing PG about them. Once again she took joy in reminding herself that Amy seemed to be out of the picture. That would make things easier.</p><p>"Good. Now that the eavesdroppers are dealt with, I will check in periodically to see if your part is done." He nodded, turned and waved into existence a portal to some sort of metal ringed room, like the bridge of a starship. "Goodbye, Mimi," he said, then walked through, seconds before before it and he vanished.</p><p>She sidled up to her brother's side, who looked back over his shoulder. "He didn't even say goodbye to me, did he?"</p><p>"It was kind of an unspoken thing."</p><p>He shook his head, but didn't seem overly upset, either at the dismissal or the loss of his workplace. A thumping from inside turned out to be somebody kicking the kitchen door free of whatever debris blocked it, and whoever it was then ran screaming out, although it was hard to tell who it was with all the flames on their body. She thought it might have been Luke's boss. </p><p>"I guess I'm not working tonight," Luke said calmly. "Or any night."</p><p>"Big deal. You didn't need that place anyway." <i>I'll miss the fries, though.</i> </p><p>"Looks like I don't have a date for Friday either."</p><p><i>Don't be so sure.</i> "I know the day may have started bad, but I do have some news that might cheer you up."</p><p>Luke brightened up. "Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Come on, I'll tell you on the way home."</p><p>Home wasn't far away, just down the block, and she decided to start with truth... or some of it, mostly to give her time to decide on her final pitch, spinning out the story of PG contacting her in the bathroom, of Kat's explosion and the messy bits that were left everywhere. Good thing she wasn't a friend of his or anything, that might have put a damper on the mood. She hadn't yet told him what PG wanted yet. That was the delicate bit. "Anyway, long story short, I did get PG to promise not to destroy Earth."</p><p>He stopped, in the driveway of their house. "Wait, really?" He brightened, but only for a moment.</p><p>"What? I thought you'd be happy."</p><p>"I am," he said, and the smile came back, a little weaker. "It's just... now I really <i>am</i> going to have to find another job."</p><p>Yes, this was working out perfectly. "Not necessarily! Because PG also promised that he would make, me, Mimi Hallenbeck, yours truly... Queen of the Frigging Planet."</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yup. Terror drones and everything. And if I'm Queen, you better believe you'll never have to work again. Except maybe fun work. There's just one catch, though."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"It might not be so bad." Now her heart was beating out of her chest. <i>Be honest.</i> "See... before he makes me queen, he needs us to make a baby together."</p><p>Luke looked around furtively, as though fearing somebody might overhear. "Mimi, we can't do that!" he said with a lowered, urgent voice. "You're my sister."</p><p>"But that's the only way his plan works," she said. "He needs two people who've held the gem so the baby will have some kind of cosmic resonance." Was that a lie? Technically, probably. He never actually <i>said</i> he needed two who'd possessed the gem, but it was a logical assumption that if one was good, two would be even better. "That's us."</p><p>"But... but... that's crazy..."</p><p>"Crazy can be fun." People often called her crazy, and <i>she</i> was fun, right? And despite his words, she had that sense, that sense she often had with her brother, that she could <i>push</i> him on this and win. That he wanted to be persuaded. She might just have to fight dirty. Dirtier than any Crazy-Ball variation. "And anyway," she said, acted like it was no big deal, "I already said yes, so... I figure it's either we do this or he takes out the Earth." </p><p>Mimi had wanted for this to go honestly. But in the end, lying, bullying, and intimidation, were always her best tools to get what she wanted. And she really wanted this.</p><p>She still sensed he might too. At the very least, he hadn't thrown up or started crying or begging. He just stood, looking at her. So she tried another push. "I mean, it could be an opportunity." He wasn't sold yet, but that feeling that he could be was still there, like he was on the edge one way or the other. One last gamble. "I've always known you wanted to, and I certainly wanted to, but it was just the stupid rules, getting in the way, but, guess what, I'm going to be Friggin' Queen of the Planet, if anyone else has a problem with it they can go frig themselves." <i>Why do I always revert to the childish swear-words when things get tense?</i> a part of her wondered. Because she was super tense right now. </p><p>What she'd said was about the most honest she'd ever been with him. If it didn't work, she was going to swear off honesty forever.</p><p>His answer told him everything was going to work out just fine. "Does that mean I'd get to be King?"</p><p>She made a show of doubtfully considering it. "I was thinking more like royal consort? Like the Queen of England's husband? Not in the line of succession, but you'd get all the perks through me, as long as you keep me happy." If that meant he had to stay with her forever to keep them, that was okay. "But maybe you can change my mind before the coronation. PG said we could take a few years to get the job done, but honestly I'd like to start practicing right away."</p><p>"What about Dad?"</p><p>She grinned, her confidence in full bloom. Everything else she might have doubted, but she knew how to handle him. "Leave that to me. Come on." Mimi strode up the steps to their front door, Luke following behind.</p><p>Dad was at his usual place, sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey there kids," he said in his relaxed, mellow voice. "How was school today?"</p><p>"It sucked. Luke and I are going to my room to have sex now, and it's our first time, so no interruptions, okay?"</p><p>That was the best thing to do with Dad. Mimi learned long ago she just had to tell him how she wanted things and she could trust that he'd be too lazy to fight you on any of it as long as it didn't require him to do anything. It's part of why she wanted to stay with him instead of Mom. So when she delivered this shocking news, Dad just tilted his head like this was mildly unexpected, his mouth opened and closed once, and he let out a breath and did his absolute fatherly best when he said, "Remember to use protection."</p><p>"Don't need it, PG needs him to knock me up, anyway." Of course she might be careful anyway, make sure they get some good practice in. On the other hand, the sooner it was done, "I'm going to be Queen of the Earth!"</p><p>"Oh." He nodded, seemingly satisfied that if that was the goal, there was nothing else he had to do, which was ideal, really. "All right then, have fun you little maniacs." He raised a hand up and she gave him a high five in passing. "Wait!" he called before she took another step. "You too, big guy, it's your first time, you deserve a high five too." </p><p>Luke give a half-hearted, very confused, slap against Dad's palm. "Uh, thanks." Dad leaned back and put his legs up on the twisted armored form that was now their coffee table. </p><p>Mimi turned, grabbed Luke by the shirt, and pulled her brother towards the stairs before he could get any second thoughts. As she did, heard Dad talking to the coffee table Templar, as he sometimes did since Mom left. "You know, Table, Susan always said that with my kind of guidance both of them would be in jail or single parents. Well, looks like my parenting not only made Mimi Queen of the Earth, but ensured she won't have to come babysit for TWO sets of grandkids. That's efficiency." Of course Table Templar didn't respond, he couldn't, all he could do was lie there, aware, with drinks on him and listen as Dad treated him as a confidante. In the end, the real torture might have been the friends he made along the way.</p><p>The two siblings went to her room, because it was where Mimi would be more comfortable, and, wanting to get this done before he could change his mind, she pulled her top off before the door was closed. She took a second, enjoying Luke staring at her agog, in just her bra, like he couldn't believe this was really happening. <i>Oh, it's happening.</i> Mimi dragged her brother to the bed and pushed him down on it, turned on the lamp, and then returned to shut the door and to turn off the main light. For years now she'd had blackout curtains over her windows to shut out any outside sunlight so, if she didn't want to wake up and go to school, she didn't have to... so with that flick of the switch, it left the room almost completely dark. Only her bedside lamp gave them enough ambience, letting them see each other. Right now, it might as well have been the only light in the universe. But it was enough. </p><p>"Before we do this, I just want you to remember what you said," she warned. He squinted in confusion, trying to think of what could apply. "I'm your sister, I always come <i>first</i>."</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>